All She Wanted
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [One Shot] He could give her everything that she needed, but he would never be able to give her the one thing that she wanted.


**All She Wanted**  
By Evilevergreen

It was three o'clock in the morning as he laid awake in his bed. He turned to see his loving wife sleeping soundly beside him. The rain once again poured outside their window. The thunder roared and the lighting flashed bright enough for him to still be awake at this ungodly hour of the night. The lightening make the dark skies day for only an instant, but want was this? His wife was crying in her sleep again. Her pillow was wet with tears. He gently touched her face as he tried to wipe the tears away before they fall off her cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her so unhappy.

He got out of bed and walked down the hallway. It was dark, but it was no matter, they had lived here for years now, he knew this place like he knew the back of his hand. He turned the corner and stood in front of a closed door. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and slowly walking in. Within this room laid him and his wife's unrealized dreams. It was a unfinished baby room.

When they first realized that she was pregnant, they were still with the Teen Titans, so there was a lot of fear when it came to their unborn child. Not wanting their child to be born out of wed lock, she asked him to marry her, and he gladly accepted. She was only two months into her pregnancy, when there was an urgent call that the city was under attack. She had been on other missions before without harm coming to her, there was no doubt when it came to her fighting ability, so they never suspected this one to be any different.

But they had been wrong, this was the greatest evil that they had fought since the downfall of Slade. And although it was only by a hair, they were able to defeat this evil that had threaten to destroy Jump City, the city they had all held so dear. But it was at a great price, the lost of their child.

This had devastated his wife in a way he had never seen before, so many emotions seem to pour out of her. So it was no surprise to him when she told him that the job had become too much and she couldn't do it anymore. She had blamed herself for their lost, although he tried to convince her. . . and himself that it wasn't. But she could see through his lies and he knew it.

Announcing to the rest of the Titans of their departure, was the hardest night for all of them. But the remaining Titans understood and would not interfere with their decision, because they knew that their two hearts were no longer in it.

He remembered looking at her as she packed the last of her things from her room. She wanted to get as far from Jump City as humanly possible. She wanted to live in the country where it was quiet and safe. She wanted a house with blue shutters and a white picket fence. He chuckled when he heard that, he didn't even know she knew what a white picket fence was. Maybe she had seen one on t.v., or prehaps read about one in a book.

Now here he stood, in his house with the blue shutters and the picket fence, out in the middle of nowhere, with their nearest neighbor two miles away, standing in a unfinished baby room. When they had first moved out here and had settled down, he started this room, not realizing years later it would still be unfinished.

They were anxious to start a family, but were having problems, so they finally ended up consulting a doctor. The doctor told them that conceiving the first time was a miracle, because of their completely different races, and trying to conceive again would nearly be impossible. They consulted two other doctors, who basically told them the same thing. They were something they had never been before. . . defeated.

He closed the door to the baby's room as he headed back to his own bedroom. He climbed back into bed with his wife and put his arm around her waist. She woke with a start as lighting clashed. "Don't be afraid, I'm right here," he whispered and her body became relaxed. She turned around to face him and gave him a small sleepy smile. She then kissed his lips gently before falling back to sleep in his arms.

The rain had stop falling and the moon shined down upon her face. He looked at his beautiful wife as tears now fell from his own eyes. Because no matter how much good they had done in their lives there would always be that empty room down the hall. He sighed heavily as he realized he was able to give his wife everything that she needed, but would always be unable to give her the one thing that she wanted.

* * *

**A/N**: Can you tell which Titans they are? 


End file.
